Techie
by Live-Laugh-Sing
Summary: Techie. Short for technopath. That's what the government has labeled me. I know I'm not the only government secret, but I do know that I am the only techie. Raf doesn't come CLOSE to what I can do. He thinks he's so great, but can HE overload a Cybertronian with a single touch? I think not. "What are you, little human?" "Your worst nightmare."
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey guys! Live-Laugh-Sing here! So, I keep having this idea popping into my head every time I watch any form of Transformers. I looked around Fanfic and couldn't find too many stories like this. And none of them have the storyline like mine. I have the story completely planned out, and I have the first chapter mostly written. I have no idea how long my updates will take, and for that I am sorry. This mostly follows season 1, with one major change. Note, THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE AN ENDING AND WILL NOT FOLLOW SEASON TWO VERY CLOSELY, IF AT ALL.  
This is also my first Transformers fic of any kind, and only my **_**_third fic ever. No flames. Constructive criticism is just fine._**

**_With that out of the way..._**

**_Disclaimers: I wish I owned Transformers Prime, but sadly I don't. I DO however, own my OC (Victoria Singers) and the plot of this story. Basically, if it seems familiar, chances are I don't own it._**

**_Without further adieu..._**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

A dark-skinned man walked down the hallway towards his office. He adjusted the tie around his neck and the American flag pin on his right lapel. There wasn't much for the man to look at in the hallways. There was a carpeted floor and white walls on which there was very little decor. There was the occasional picture of an agent who had won some award, pictures of seasoned veterans, and the very rare bust of a founder of his division. The man passed a few coworkers on his way.

"Hey Fowler."

"Sampson."

"Techie check in yet?"

"On my way to call her now."

And with that, they would say goodbye, and continue on their way. The dark-skinned man, who we now know is Agent Fowler, walked into his office and towards his computer. He turned on the device and adjusted the little camera attached to the top of the screen. He slid the mouse across the mousepad and the cursor moved to a small icon near the top of the screen. The icon turned into a video chat that expanded to take up most of the computer screen. In the videochat was a girl with long white hair, stormy blue eyes, and a pale complexion.

"So Willy, how's your day been going? Wait wait, don't tell me; you can't tell me. It's-"

"Classified information," they both said at the same time. "Sorry Tori, you know how this works. My day is classified, and your's becomes that way if needed."

"Well, I don't know if today counts as 'classified' or not. I got a new job," the girl, Tori, said. Fowler nodded as if to tell her to continue. "I am now officially a hacker."

The agent's eyes widened, "you're a WHAT?! Tori, if you are participating in illegal-"

Tori cut him off, "don't worry. It's white-hat. I get paid by companies to find flaws in their security systems. Nothing illegal about it."

Fowler's eyes returned to their original state. He then told her, "as long as you are NOT doing anything illegal with this job, then it is not classified. It is public record. Like, something you can find on Google."

"Only if you know how to search it."

"Anything else I should know about?" Fowler said slowly. He had his suspicions about Tori's night life ever since she bought that muscle car.

"...no..." She said with a smirk.

They closed the video chat and Fowler made a mark on his little sheet. This sheet was a part of the miles of red tape this girl had caused since they found her. Oh well, she was a sweet kid. Worth the trouble, and this was much easier than having her live at the pentagon.

* * *

_**At Tori's house**_

The white-haired girl closed the video chat and raced to her closet. She changed into a purple tank top, on which the words 'Harley Davidson of Kauai' were written. She then threw on a pair of cutoff shorts and black ankle boots. Tori ran down to her garage and jumped into the seat of her electric blue Aston Martin Vanquish and strapped herself in.

"Sorry Fowler, hacking doesn't pay _all_ the bills," she said as the garage door opened and she backed out. Once on the road, she sped off towards the racing Circuit.

* * *

_**A/N: so how was it? Leave comments PLEASE!**_

_**Tori: wait, that was IT?! Why is it so short?**_

_**Raf: It's just a prologue. Like a trailer.**_

_**ME: Thank you Raf. The next chapter will be longer.**_

_**Bee:**_**Am I in it?**_  
_

_**Me: Dunno. Haven't written it all the way through yet. But Miko is in it.**_

_**Miko: YAAASSS!**_

_**Ratchet: Please don't do that.**_

_**Me: Bye guys! and Girls!**_


	2. My Definition of 'Normal'

**A/N: Hey guys! Live-Laugh-Sing. What's up? So it is 1:53 where I am, and I am extremely tired, but I was almost done with this chapter and I just HAD to finish it! Oh, when does school start for you guys? Mine starts on the 25th. Stupid Texas starting so late...I still have to finish my math packet...Stupid high school.**

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**I own nothing but the plot and my OC (Victoria Singers). Though I WISH I owned a Kawasaki Ninja...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: My Definition of 'Normal.'**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

"Bee-bee-bee-beeeeeep! Bee-bee-bee-beeeeeep! Bee bee bee- CRASH!" The alarm clock flew at the wall at an amazing rate, breaking into a million pieces. Victoria Singers groaned and sat up in her bed.

"Great, busted it," she muttered to herself. Tori reluctantly got out of her warm bed and walked over to the broken radio-clock. Kneeling down and assessing the damage, she placed her hand on a piece of the clock. The broken piece of machinery flashed a bright blue and in the next few moments fixed itself. She picked up the clock, now looking brand new, and placed it back on her nightstand.

Tori looked at the time, 7:26. She groaned again and walked over to her closet, pulled out a pair of shorts, a dark blue tank-top, and her favorite pair of ankle-boots. She ran over to her dresser and looked in the mirror.

"How the frag am I supposed to control my powers if I can't even control my hair?" Tori asked herself. She scanned the top of the dresser and found her dry shampoo. She sprayed it in short bursts all around her head, and lifted sections of hair so she could get to her scalp. When she was done spraying, she grabbed her brush and wrestled her hair into place. Then Tori started on make-up.

Mascara was a must, and then she decided to throw on some foundation and save the lipstick for after breakfast. She grabbed her make-up pouch and tossed it into her school bag. Then she grabbed a sports watch, hoop earrings, and her lucky necklace.

This particular piece of jewelry had been given to her great-grandmother by her great-grandfather as a wedding present. The grandmother then gave it to her daughter and so on and so on. The design was simple. An amethyst heart with a small chain attached to a little silver cross. The cross at the end was identical to one her father wore on another necklace. His had a longer chain so that it could be hidden under a shirt, though.

The thought of her father made her grimace. It was his fault she was in this god-forsaken town, going to her stupid school, having to participate in illegal street racing just to pick up the cash to pay the bills. If he hadn't been drinking that night ten years ago, then her mother wouldn't be dead, he wouldn't be in jail, and she wouldn't be a government secret.

Tori brushed off the thought as she walked downstairs to grab some form of breakfast. She opened the fridge and, like any normal teenager, expected there to be mountains of food. Instead, there was some old cheese, uncooked chicken, questionable milk, and a bag of slightly bruised apples. She sighed and closed the door.

She went over near her toaster and grabbed a banana and some peanut butter. _'This'll have to do,' _Tori thought. She took a bite of her peanut butter-covered banana, then looked at the time. 8:03. Tori's eyes widened as she nearly choked on her peanut-butter-banana.

"Scrap! I'm gonna be late!" she shouted to no one in particular. Tori ran to her garage and grabbed her helmet off the workbench. She slammed her hand on the garage door opener, and then hopped on her black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. Quickly backing out and then closing the garage door, Tori sped down the alleyway praying she would make it to her first period class, which started at 8:15. The only evidence that she had been there moments before was the black tire markings just outside her driveway.

* * *

**_Jasper High_**

Miko sat on top of the desk in the back of the room. This was one of the few days where she was actually a couple minutes EARLY to her first period history class.

There were already some other kids in the classroom. Of course, there were the over-achievers; exchange students like herself, but who actually cared about the grades. There was Jon, a crack dealer who hung around before and after school so he could sell to some of the lower-class men. Sierra and Cassie, Captain of the cheerleaders and one of her lackeys, were also in the room.

Then there was Miko. She felt out of place in the room full of teachers-pets and popular kids. She didn't consider herself a wallflower and her personality proved that, but something- no, some_**one**_, was missing.

Where was Tori?

The bell started to ring just as Victoria ran through the door, motorcycle helmet still in her hands. Her school bag was slung around her left arm like some kind of purse, and her hair was slightly windblown.

"Sorry Mr. Fletcher, my car wouldn't start, so I had to get my bike out of the shed." The lie slipped off her tongue easily. Tori and Miko made eye contact. Miko pulled on the ponytail that hung down her back, language for, 'you may wanna fix that hair.'

The teacher warned her not to be late again and then sent her to her seat. Tori sulked off to the desk next to Miko's.

'_Not how I wanted to start my Thursday_,' the white-haired girl thought.

* * *

_**Lunch**_

Tori sat alone, waiting for Miko, at the lunch table in the far corner of the cafeteria. The Japanese girl walked towards the table with a tray full of food and a boy by her side.

"Hey Jack," Tori said, "how's it goin'?" He shrugged.

"Still working on the motorcycle fund, KO burger pay checks might take a while though," he hinted.

"Sorry Jackie, I had to pay for both of mine on my own, you've gotta pay for yours on your own."

"Jackson Darby, you need to get better in the area of begging," Miko scolded. All three teens laughed and sat down to eat.

Jack looked down at the spot of empty table in front of Tori. She noticed his gaze, and shrugged saying, "I was in a hurry this morning, and there's no food in the fridge anyway."

Miko looked appalled, "don't you have money in your lunch account?"

"No offence to you guys, but I barely trust KO Burger's patties; there is no way you are getting me to eat a school taco."

Jack and Miko both put down their lunches awkwardly. They then pushed their trays away.

"Good point, Tori," Jack said.

Miko perked up, "Hey guys, I think I have some snacks in my locker. Want me to go get them?" Tori and Jack nodded enthusiastically. Miko got up and snuck past the teacher to run to her locker.

"So, Jack," Tori started, "what kind of motorcycle are you thinking of getting? It'll have to be pretty impressive to get past your mom. Maybe a three-wheeler, so she doesn't have to worry about you tipping over."

Jack glared at her, "Tori, I want a motorcycle, not a tricycle. I was thinking of getting one like yours. A- uh, what was it called again?" he finished meekly.

"A Kawasaki Ninja? You know those are really hard to balance correctly, right? You're better off starting with a Harley, where your feet are in front of you and not behind you. The Harleys also have less horsepower, so your mom wouldn't have to worry about you feeling the need to race."

"Yeah, but the Harleys are big. I need something the size of my ten-speed. Otherwise it won't fit in the garage with mom's car. I am not storing a motorcycle in the shed."

Tori sighed, "ugh. Jack, I'm trying to play a scale-down version of you mother here. If you randomly show up with a Ninja in your garage, she is going to FREAK. Granted, she will freak either way, but less so if you show up with a Harley. And some Harleys are actually REALLY good looking."

"I get that you are trying to play 'mom,' but I know how to persuade her into things. And I know I can ride a bike like yours because you have let me DRIVE yours be-AHH!"

Miko had snuck up behind Jack and grabbed him by the shoulders. After he had screamed, she dropped a pile of chips, sodas, and granola bars onto the table. "Hahaaa! That was priceless! Here you go guys." Tori and Jack both grabbed one of everything and started to inhale the food.

"How did you fit all this in your locker?"

"I leave my textbooks at home. You should have figured that out by now."

"Oh yeah."

Just then the bell rang for the next period. Tori groaned. Next period was gym.

* * *

_**After School**_

Tori walked towards her motorcycle with her helmet in her hands. She was trying her best to avoid _him._ With his stupid red hair, and his condescending smirk. He was the only other person in the school who knew she raced. The only difference was he drove his racing car to school, where she rode her Ninja. Sadly, fate was not on her side today.

"Hey hey hey, look who it is! Vic-TOR-ia," Vince said as he and his little group of friends walked up to her. They pushed her against Vince's car. "Why do you keep riding that princess bike to school? Lemme show you how a REAL car drives."

Tori sighed as she discreetly put her hand on the hood of his muscle car. A little short-circuiting wouldn't kill anyone. "When you say 'REAL car,' are you talking about this big hideous black and green Flintstones mobile in which you 'drive' around?"

Vince's face turned as red as his hair, "Don't...insult….my….car," he said through his teeth. You could tell he was trying with all his might not to slug the girl right then and there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, isn't that EXACTLY what you were just doing to me? If you can't take it, don't dish it out, Princess," Tori said sternly, then hopped on her bike and started out of the parking lot.

Vince ran into the drivers seat of his car and attempted to start it only to find the car completely unresponsive. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!" he screamed as Tori sped out of the parking lot and out of sight, smirking the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? I know, a little boring right now, but I PROMISE it speeds up in the next chapter. She meets Cliffjumper (kinda, depends how far in I want to go). To put it simply, Tori will DEFINITELY have contact with more than one Cybertronian in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! NOTHING MOTIVATES MORE THAN REVIEWS!**

**LLS OUT!**


	3. And Your Definition

_I am so sorry to be posting this now. I was hoping to have it up earlier in the summer and that just didn't happen. I realized that I am not very consistant on the color of TOri's vehicles, so I am going to say it now. Tori's car is an Aston Martin Vanquish that is Black with Purple stripes along the side. Her motorcycle is a black Kawasaki Ninja with a pink stripe down the side._

_ONe person asked me about her hair. I DO have an explanation for why it is white, and I'm trying to figure out where in the story I can put that explanation. Just message me if you want the explanation before that. I have the major plot of the story laid out but not minor things like that. _

_Anyway, without further adieu..._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: ...and Your Definition of Normal**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

Tori rode away from Vince as fast as she could. She still had a race tonight, and she knew that as soon as he got his car fixed up, he would be there. As she got on the street near her house, she realized how paranoid she was being. '_Why am I so scared? I can take him on with no trouble! The Princess is probably just on her period. Wait, guys don't have periods...'_ Tori's thoughts trailed off as she pulled into the garage.

Tori's house wasn't all that large, considering it had been bought using taxpayer money. It was a two-story house, but only because occasionally an agent like Fowler or one of his coworkers would have to stay for a short period of time. The bricks used to build it were a dull brown, and the four windows you could see from the front (two on the bottom, two on the top) were usually shut and the drapes closed to keep out the blinding Nevada light. The garage was in the back.

When entering through the garage, the first thing you noticed was the small kitchen. More specifically, the sink with the window directly above. Directly to the left of the kitchen were the stairs that disappeared into the upper floor. Inside this kitchen was a refrigerator, stove, microwave, sink, and a small pantry. To your left as you exited the garage, there was a laundry room. To your right was a living room with a television and couch. If you sat on the couch, 90 degrees to your left was the front door, and to your right was a hallway with a bathroom and an office that Tori used for work.

Inside the office, there was a white computer desk with a Mac on top. The keyboard slid out from under the desktop along with the mouse. Just outside the door to the office and to your left lay an exit into a backyard in great need of a good mowing.

All the walls were a tan color, and the floors were grey carpet.

Going up the stairs, the first thing you saw was the entrance to the master bedroom, where Tori slept. Across from that and down the hall a little bit was the door into the guest room where the agents occasionally slept. This used to happen all the time when Tori was still getting used to her powers. Now it only happened when something happened outside of Tori's control. Usually, she wasn't even told why the agent was staying over, or for how long. Tori didn't like these times, because she couldn't sneak out to make the races in which she participated.

Tori's room consisted of a queen-sized bed with black and purple covers, a large dresser which held most of her clothes, and a huge pile of beanbags in the corner. Somewhere inside these beanbags lay a laptop. This was the laptop that Tori used when she needed to find a race or hack into something….less legal.

Her walls were painted an electric blue, and she had a very large purple carpet on top of the dull grey carpet that matched downstairs. She had a small balcony that allowed Tori to see parts of her backyard. There was an entrance to a bathroom that was decorated similarly, as well as a walk-in closet that held more delicate things, like shoes and the occasional dress.

If you passed the guest room (which consisted of a plain, twin sized bed and a dresser), you made it into a large opening which Tori had converted into a game room, with a television and a leather couch. There was a balcony which faced the street to the left of the couch. Past this area was a smaller bathroom and an office for the agents that had to stay over longer than a few days.

Knowing that there was a race tonight, Tori walked into her bedroom and plopped onto her stack of beanbags. she dug around for her laptop and finally found it beneath the white polka-dot bag. Her dog, a big German Shepard jumped onto the beanbags next to her.

"Hey Ace." He started to nudge up against her.

"What is it? Is that nasty cat annoying you again?" She was referring to the black cat next door.

Licking.

"Attention hog."

Tori smiled, all she had to do now was get into Archie's account and see which people he had been talking to the most. If it was people who blocked off the roads for the Circuit, then she didn't have to leave Jasper city limits, but if it was anyone else, then she would have to leave town and go out into the plateaus. This would be easier if she had friends that raced. They could tell her where the meeting spots were.

Sadly, she wasn't really friends with anyone else in the circuit, and Vince would die before telling her where the races were being held. So she did the next-best (and even more accurate) thing. She looked at the copy of Archie, the main race manager's, email history. She then narrowed down the list to only include the last two days. Then she narrowed it down to a person count. There were only three people whom he had emailed in the past three days:

Danielle: 3 recent messages (she must have been a new girlfriend, Tori had never seen this name before)

Jonnie boy: 13 recent messages

Ash: 5 recent messages

Jonathan was the person in charge of plateau racing. Archie had emailed him thirteen times in the last two days, eight times more than he had emailed Ashton, the blocker for the Circuit. The race was going to be in the plateaus.

Tori logged out of her account. She then went into her closet and grabbed a leather jacket. It had a cropped top, so you could see the lavender tank top underneath. She also traded in her shorts for a pair of dark skinny jeans. Tori pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked downstairs.

The race itself wasn't until 11:27 (they had to synchronize the start with the police patrols so they weren't caught before they even started), and that meant she had about six hours to kill before she had to be anywhere, so she went back into her office.

Logging on to her work computer, username; TSingers, password; ace, Tori looked in her email to see if there were any new jobs. There was nothing new, only a followup on a previous client.

After Tori had finished most of her homework (there was still a report due in three weeks), about two hours had passed. It was now 7:00ish, right about sunset. Tori decided to hop in her car and practice her racing out in the plateaus for later. The added obstacles would give her a slight advantage when Vincent tried to run her off the road like he'd been doing recently.

She walked into her garage, keys in hand, and pressed the button to open the door. She got into her car and backed out. Tori drove out towards the desert plateaus.

* * *

_**In the Plateaus**_

"You know me Arcee. You mess with Cliffjumper-"

'-And ya get the horns. Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: Keep a low profile.'

"What can I say? Patrolling for energon out here in Dullsville gets lonesome," Cliffjumper said. "Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

'Like Jasper, Nevada's a party?' Arcee asked. 'We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff.' Just as she finished saying this, a purple car drove up next to Cliffjumper. It had a driver, so Cliff had to turn on his holoform.

"Not so alone," he said into the comm. "There's some human in a black car following me. I think she wants to race"

'Cliff. Don't even think about it,' Arcee said, but she was too late. Cliff had sped off, with black and purple car following.

Suddenly, the purple car stopped, and a white-haired teen got out. Cliff immediately slammed on the breaks and started to back up. His holoform rolled down the window and she walked up.

"You're not some sort of undercover cop, are you?" she asked. He smiled.

"I raced you, didn't I?"

"I'm gonna take that as a no. So you wanna make it more official? Here to the next mile-marker?"

'Cliff!' Arcee's voiced sounded through the radio. 'I thought the number one rule was to keep a low profile! Not race!'

Cliffjumper's holoform paused and made a face. Then he smirked. "Sorry, Arcee. I'm deciding whether or not to ticket her-"

"You ARE a cop!" Tori yelled as she ran back into her car and drove away. Cliffjumper started driving again, but not really following her.

"See? I got rid of her. Thanks for making me scare her," he teased. A beeping noise filled the passenger compartment.

"I'm getting a signal," he said.

'Need backup?' Acree asked through the comlink.

"Do I ever need backup?"

Clif swerved off the road and over to an opening in the ground. Within this cavern there were hundreds of large, blue crystals.

"I just found a whole lotta energon!"

Just then, a dark shadow passed over his head. Cliffjumper transformed and looked up to see the Decepticon warship, the _Nemesis._

"Decepticons." The ship started to shoot at him. The shot missed, but the explosion it caused sent him plummeting into the cavern. Nine vehicons dropped out of the warship and onto the surface from which Cliffjumper had just fallen.

"Arcee, about that backup." Cliff didn't realize that a certain racer had watched the entire scene unravel. Tori had been concealed behind a boulder, making sure the faux police officer was long gone before she started driving again, when she saw said police officer drive right by her hiding spot. She saw that he wasn't a police officer at all, and that he, or it, was actually some sort of giant, japanese robot...thing.

'_That's freaky,_' she thought. '_And there's more of them coming out of the...ship? I don't know what to call that big thing.'_

"Fair warning boys," she heard it...him...say in the same voice as the man earlier. "I'll put a few dings in you" Then he changed again and started to drive toward the big, purple robots.

They started shooting at him. Tori was starting to panic. '_Those things have guns. No, not guns, flippin' cannons! Okay, okay. Calm down. You can survive Vincent pushing you down a cliff, you can survive whatever the hell this is. The red one looks like the good guy, otherwise he probably would have killed me the moment I stopped him earlier. That means the purple ones are the bad guys. And they are outnumbering him nine to one. Those aren't fair odds. I can't exactly help without anyone seeing me, though. But they're all big robots-robots! Duh! Technology! Okay, Tori. We don't know what's gonna happen but he needs help."_

She finished her extremely long train of thought right as Cliffjumper was about to be shot in the back. Tori ran out from behind her hiding place and yelled,

"Red! Look out!"

The whole battle stopped. Everyone turned to look at her. Six of the vehicons aimed their cannons at her.

"Ooh," she mumbled. "Not wise, Tori, not wise at all."

The vehicons started shooting at her and she ran behind the boulder again. Her breathing sped up. The battle started again, but she could hear something walking towards her. Suddenly, she was picked up by one of the vehicons and held out toward Cliffjumper. Obviously, she was being used as some sort of trade.

"Let me go you stupid hunk of metal!" She shouted. This only made the 'con tighten his hold on her. Cliff put his hands in the air.

"Leave the girl outta this. She's human. I don't know her," he said.

"Hey, Red! You guys electric?" The vehicons tightened his grip again, making her gasp.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Is this really a time for that sort of question?"

"If you want me to get outta this, absolutely!"

"Yeah."

"Great!" she sighed sarcastically. "Always open to new experiences." With this, she pried her left arm out of the vehicon's grip and slammed it down on his pointer finger. Green, vein-like lines flowed up his arm and to the rest of his body. The veins started to glow brighter until the bot started smoking. A few seconds later, the robot's spark chamber burst, toppling it to the ground. Tori fell with it.

She looked over at the dead robot.

"It's never been green before," she mumbled.

The battle continued, only this time, half of the eight remaining vehicons started shooting at Tori. She screamed, and in a final attempt, waved her hands toward the 'cons and three of the four flying backwards and into the cavern. Cliffjumper saw an opportunity and shot his four into the cavern as well, then aimed at the energon. The blast was close enough to all seven inside to finish them off. The remaining vehicon saw that the battle was over and fled back up to the _Nemesis._

Cliffjumper turned around and saw that the girl had fled the scene, her car kicking up dirt at least a mile down the road already. He wouldn't catch up to her before she got back to the city.

A groundbridge opened beside him and the first bot out was, surprisingly, Ratchet. Then Bulk, Arcee, Bee, and finally, Optimus.

"Cliff! You're alive!" The little blue femme ran and hugged him.

"What has occurred here?" The bossbot asked, glancing between the destroyed energon and Cliffjumper.

"Decepticon ambush as I was scouting. I had found all of what used to be here, but in the fight it combusted. Nine vehicons in total, one got away, seven perished in the blast."

"What of the last one?"

"Optimus! You might want to see this!" Ratchet had found the last vehicon, as it had been blown further away in the explosion. It was obvious it had not off-lined because of the combustion, though.

"Cliffjumper, was this your doing?"

"No, that was the human's."

**"What human?"** Bumblebee beeped.

"I didn't get to finish, Bee," Cliff said. "There was a human here, a girl. But, she wasn't normal. I didn't see her when I pulled up, I thought she was long gone by the time I got here-"

"Cliff, was that the girl that tried to race you?" Arcee interrupted.

"Yes. I had gotten her to drive away but she must've hidden herself because the next thing I know she's screaming at me to duck. Saved my hide."

"What do you mean when you say she 'wasn't normal'?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh yeah. Her hair was white, but she seemed to be a youth. When she touched the vehicon, his circuitulatory system lit up, then his spark burst."

All the bots' optics widened. They were all thinking the same thing: '_We must find this girl before the decepticons.'_

* * *

**Aboard the **_**Nemesis**_

The Decepticon SIC, Commander Starscream, was watching the battle from the monitors at the helm of the _Nemesis. _He watched as the little pest helped the Autobot take out five of his vehicons. He took note of the car that drove toward the little town of Jasper, Nevada.

The remaining vehicon was dragged into the room by two of his clones. Something had fragged up his electrical systems while he was fighting, only giving him enough time to get away.

"So the coward returns."

"Please, Commander Starscream. The autobot wasn't alone. He had-"

"Human help. I know. What I don't understand is how one autobot and a little pest were able to offline eight of my soldiers!" Starscream shouted. The vehicon flinched back.

"Please Commander Starscream, the human was not typical," the soldier whimpered. "A single touch short circuited their circuitulatory systems. Their sparks burst! We fought to the last bot!"

"Apparently not," Starscream growled as he thrust his sharpened claws into the fuel tank of the vehicon. Energon flowed from the wound and the soldier fell into a puddle of the liquid.

Starscream looked at the other two soldiers in the room.

"Clean that up," he said before turning to Soundwave.

"We need eyes on that human. A close watch. Send a pair of twins to collect it and bring it here. I don't care if it comes here online or not, but I don't want it in the way."

Soundwave just nodded.

* * *

**Three hours after Tori ran off**

The black Aston Martin pulled into the second row of cars. Victoria had already paid the entrance fee, now she just had to make sure that Fred Flintstone wasn't showing up. Unfortunately, Vince pulled up at 11:26, exactly one minute before the race was supposed to start.

The narcissistic redhead rolled down his window and motioned for Tori to do the same. She begrudgingly rolled it down also.

"Sup Princess? Get your Flintstones mobile working again?" Tori taunted.

Vince sneered, "Obviously. I don't know how you did it, but I know it was you who jacked up my electrical systems."

"Oh, but Vinny, how could I have done that? It's not like I ever opened the hood!"

"I don't know. You have some sort of mini EMP pulse in your back pocket?"

"Vinnie, you're a moron. A: EMP stands for Electro-Magnetic PULSE, so saying EMP pulse is redundant, and B: It would have turned my motorcycle off had I used an EMP. As you saw, I drove away with no problems. Maybe your car just runs as its paint job looks."

"Oh, you're gonna regret that you little white-headed witch!"

"Make me you little hot head!" right as she yelled it, the Sierra lit up her flashlight, signaling for the race to start. Tori sped off before Vince even realized what ad happened. There were six other cars in this particular contest, not including Vince or Tori. Three of them were friends of Vinnie's from the next town over and had already been paid off. They knew that if vince pulled up near them to move over o he could pass them. They also were aware of Vince's current employer and knew they shouldn't be in his way. If Vince was anywhere near the black and purple Aston Martin, they were to stay away.

Vice slammed on the gas, the car lurching forward as it sped off after Tori. He didn't care about winning the race. All he needed to do was slow her down so Mr. Lisech's boys could get to her.

He didn't know much about Sam Lisech, only his name and that he paid well. In fact, his car had even been a present from Mr. Lisech when he heard that Vince raced with Tori often enough to keep tabs on her. So now, every time Vince saw Tori at a race, his job was to slow her down. If it cost him first place, Lisech would even pay the difference in cash.

Vince was closing up on Tori now, everyone else was far behind them. He pressed on the gas a little harder, and came up on her right. They were turning around a corner on top of one of the plateaus when he suddenly veered to the left, pushing Tori and her car off the cliff.

_'She'd live. Somehow she always does_,' He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, insiode the purple and black muscle car which was currently tumbling down a non-stop slide of rock and dirt, the white-haired technopath was not thinking of how not to get crushed, she'd already enforced the car's roof and base so they wouldn't squish her like a pancake. No, Tori was furious at herself and Vince.

'_You let him do it AGAIN you stupid, stupid, stupid girl!'_ She thought. This wasn't the first time Vince had pushed her off this very cliff, in fact, if you looked, you could still see the point of impact from last week.

_'Why does he keep pushing me off? I mean I know he doesn't like me but attempted murder seems a bit much, even for him. What's even worse is I can't report him without giving myself away either! I can't even rant about it to Jack or Miko! Jack'll tell his mom, and Miko would tell, well, EVERYONE!'_

While these thoughts occurred, the car finally stopped rotating. Tori didn't need to open the door, as it had popped off during her descent. Tori sighed.

"I'm going to have to start racing further out in the plateaus. I'm wasting more money on gas than I'm winning," she mumbled to herself. Walking toward what used to be the cabin of her car, she placed her hand on the engine (the hood was also missing) and it lit up, this time the normal blue instead of the odd green that had appeared on the robot. The pieces of the car that had popped off early in the tumble started flying toward their correct places, almost as it Tori had activated a giant magnet within the car. After a few moments, the car was back to normal, with no evidence of the fall except for a couple of scratches that Tori didn't have the strength to fix.

Tori sat back down in the driver's seat and drove off, slowly, toward the Jasper city line. She never noticed the two identical solid black cars behind her, neither of which had a driver, but that both sped off in a different direction after she was out of sight. They would catch her tomorrow while the other set went after the motorbike.


	4. Are two very different things

_Hey guys, LLS here. I am so sorry hat I am posting this so late, but hey... Merry Christmas! I try to make the chapters longer, but with school and everything (yeah, I know everyone has the same excuse) it gets harder to keep up. I had it most of the way written about a month ago, but I always need a decent ending. So that's what actually took forever._

_As I promised, there is more Cliffjumper in this story and YOU GET YOUR EXPLANATION FOR THE HAIR!_

_When I was creating this OC, I had the toughest time figuring out a thesible way for her powers to work and this explanation, while being slightly on the Sci-fi side, works Anouilh to pass. I even checked it with one of the biology teachers at my school to make sure I had used facts correctly while twisting the way human bodies work enough for my purpose. So, I hope you like it._

_So, without further adieu..._

* * *

**Chapter 4:...Are Two very DIfferent Things**

Jack was sitting in his biology class, waiting for the bell to ring so that class could start. Tori sat on the other side of the room, as far away from the teacher's desk as possible. Said teacher was leaning on the wall near the board. She was waiting for the late runners to come rushing in. Miko was usually among them, if she showed up at all.

The bell rung. The teacher sighed. Miko was late- again. She got up and turned on the projector, setting up the slide show.

"Today, we are learning about different melanins found within the human body. On this slide is a list of the three most common ones found in everybody, unless of course there is some sort of genetic disorder that causes the levels to be abnormal."

The brainiac of the class, Emmaline, spoke up, "there are four types of melanin, right? Melanin, eumelanin, pheomelanin, and neuromelanin."

At this, Tori snorted, "Emma, for someone so smart you should know how to count. There's only three types of melanin. The term 'melanin' is used for all three types, but it itself is not its own form."

The teacher raised her hand and everybody was silent. "Tori's right. There are only three types of melanin. Eumelanin, pheomelanin, and neuromelanin. The easiest one to pinpoint visually is eumelanin, as it is what colors your hair. The more of it you have, the darker your hair becomes. Tori, for example has very little eumelanin in her hair, while Jack has a whole lot of eumelanin in his hair. Pheomelanin is what..." Tori started to blank out, she had heard this lesson before in her seventh grade biology class. This should have been a review for everyone in the room.

The lesson continued until the bell. This was one of the teachers in the school who didn't assign homework on Fridays, so everyone left as soon as the bell rang.

Everyone was free for the weekend. Tori was free to race for two days.

Tori walked out of the front doors of the school, where Miko (who had never actually showed up for the last class of the day) was sitting, drawing someone else's motorcycle that was parked in a handicapped spot.

"Sup Miko?"

"Hey Tori. Have you seen this bike? It's AWESOME!"

"Miko, it's the same model as mine, just painted different colors."

Miko continued drawing while Tori watched her. At some point, Miko's host parents called her and Tori walked away. Tori turned around as she got on her Motorbike and waved at Miko. Whoever owned the blue bike must have driven off.

Tori started off to her house, where she had to check to see if anyone had contacted her about breaking firewalls or if the races were still on for tonight.

Tori had still failed to notice the two identical cars right behind her. She had no clue they were following her until she turned the corner onto her street and they both caught up to her on either side. She knew now that she couldn't go turn into her driveway without the people in the cars following her, so she slammed on her breaks and turned around as fast as possible and sped down the street, the two vehicles following suit.

Tori drove towards the highway, but didn't get on. The afternoon traffic made it harder for the larger cars to follow her, but on her motorbike she could drive between the cars and get ahead. She wasn't sure what the law in Jasper was on that, but if it got her away from those weirdos, she didn't care.

The frontage road was enough to get her a few miles away before she had to lose the freaks. She turned off the frontage road and onto a street that held mostly broken down buildings and old bars. She turned off her engine and silently slid between two buildings, not exactly an alleyway, but there was a space small enough for her and her bike. There was also a space out on the other side, just in case the two cars found her.

She waited a few moments, until she heard an engine nearby, in front of her, so she slowly tried to turn her bike around without the creeps noticing the was there. She looked back and saw one...two cars drive by the buildings before starting her engine and driving out from between the buildings. As she drove out, she was confronted by another vehicle; the same red car she had run into yesterday.

"Oh god, not you again!"

The headlights blinked as the car responded, "would you rather me or them?" Now it was only the right headlight blinking. Tori turned looked to the right only to see the two cars heading toward them, this time with cannons on their hoods.

Tori sped off in the opposite direction with all three cars following her. In her mirrors, she could see the red one telling her which direction to go when she needed to turn. The headlights blinked left or right until they were out in the plateaus where no one else would get hurt during the fight. of course, during this whole time the vehicons had been shooting at them, so both the Autobot and the motorcyclist had to swerve occasionally so as not to be blown up.

The red car suddenly transformed into the robot she had seen last night, and jumped so that when he landed, it would be right on top of the two vehicons. Tori veered off to the right so she wouldn't get hit with any debris.

The two purple cars slammed on their breaks, so that they didn't get squashed by the red car, and then transformed as he hit the ground. Just like their vehicle forms were identical, their bipedal forms were also (big surprise) identical. In fact, the looked almost exactly the same as the things Red had been fighting last night, except they didn't have wings on their backs, but they had larger tires near their feet.

"There's only two of them this time,' Tori thought. 'Red took out seven yesterday. He'll be fine. I should just run off home before they remember that they were after me.'

As if it could hear her thoughts, the vehicon that wasn't directly involved in combat with the red bot ran over to Tori and picked her up by her leather jacket. Obviously, it had figured out not to touch her or let her touch him.

"Let go of me you big...THING!" Tori yelled while trying to escape its grasp. She couldn't lift her arms high enough to touch it, and wriggling out of her jacket was obviously a bad idea. The vehicon holding her threw her into the air and transformed back into its vehicle mode whilst catching her in the back seat. Maneuvering the seat belts to she couldn't touch it, the vehicon started to drive off.

The red robot had finished off the other vehicon and could see the second driving away with Tori in tow. He transformed and raced after them. He commed Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I'm having a bit of trouble here, got anyone you can send to help?"

There was a moment of pause, then... 'Cliffjumper, Arcee and Bumblebee are in your vicinity, but they both have humans with them. I can send Bulkhead to your coordinates.'

Cliffjumper, seeing that sending Bulkhead to his current coordinates wouldn't do anything for catching up to the vehicon, told Ratchet,

"Not my coordinates. Bridge him approximately 300 yards ahead of my current location. He can stop the decepticon that has the girl."

Before he even finished the sentence, the groundbridge opened and Bulkhead drove through, ramming the vehicon and sending it rolling across the ground. The vehicon did not try to transform, nor did it drive off. Bulkhead transformed as Cliffjumper drove up to the vehicon.

"Its electrical systems have shut off," Cliff said. "The little fragger can't move."

"Wasn't getting any faster when I hit it," Bulkhead replied. "Think it was the girl?"

Cliffjumper was picking up the frozen decepticon and ripping off the door. And unconscious Tori was still strapped inside, but one arm was free of the bonds and in such a position that it was resting on the seat in front of her.

"Looks like she did something. She's knocked out. I don't think it was 'cause of you though."

Just then Ratchet commed in.

'Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, do you hear me?'

Cliffjumper sighed and responded for both him and Bulk, "Loud and clear Ratch."

'Do you have the girl?'

"Yes. She's out cold though. Probably isn't smart to send her through a bridge right now. I'll drive back. Go ahead and bridge Bulkhead through."

'Bulkhead, I'm sending a bridge to your coordinates.'

Seconds later, the whirlpool of green light opened up no more than ten feet from Bulkhead. He waved off Cliffjumper and started to walk through.

Cliffjumper transformed, with Tori ending up laying across the backseat.

* * *

**In the Autobot Base**

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked. Just minutes ago he had been taken here by that freaky motorcycle from yesterday, which had shown up at his school. Milo had found the two of them talking when Arcee, the motorcycle, said that now the Japanese transfer was required to come with them also. The boy, Rafael, had ridden inside the yellow car, which he now knew was fittingly named Bumblebee. Once inside the base disguised as a mountain, he had met the other three. Bulkhead, Ratchet (the medic) and the leader of this 'robot fight club,' Optimus Prime.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent- as I fear, the results could be catastrophic," Optimus replied gravely. "And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons now know of yours."

Jack sighed, "So if we see any strange vehicles call 9-1-1. Got it. Can- Can we go now?"

"Are you insane?" Miko jumped in. "I'm living the dream here in Bot-swana and and I will not allow you, or anyone else, to shatter it!"

Optimus replied, "it is best that you four stay under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies' intent."

Rafael cocked his head to the side. "Four?"

Just as he was finishing his question, a red sedan came through the silo doors. It transformed and held something in its hand.

"Cliffjumper, you're here," Ratchet said. "And the girl?"

"Right here, Ratch. She's KO'ed. Anywhere I can put her?"

Optimus looked at Raf. "Yes, the four of you."

Miko saw a flash of white hair. "Oh my god, is that Tori?" She asked. Bulkhead picked her up and held her closer.

"You tell us, we still haven't gotten an ID on her," the wrecker said.

"That's definitely Tori. Why the heck is she mixed in with all this? Did she see one of you, too?"

The bots all looked at each other. Cliffjumper finally spoke up. "She offed one of the other team's players."

"Woah," Miko and Raf gasped at the same time. "How could she do that?" Rafael asked. While they were talking, Ratchet and Cliffjumper had set up a makeshift bed for Tori and Miko found a pillow and blanket for her.

Optimus started to answer Raf's question. "We aren't sure as to how she did it, but Cliffjumper says that the circuitulatory system of the bot she offlined started to glow before his spark chamber burst.

Cliffjumper cut in now, "while we were retrieving her earlier she was being chased by a couple of twins. I took care of one, but the other had nabbed her and sped off. When Bulk got there the electrical systems had been shut off and both of them were out cold, her and the vehicon."

"That is why we've brought her here. The Decepticons now see her as an asset at they will not allow us to have or them to be without," Optimus said. "She is here for her safety, just as you are here for yours."

Ratchet spoke up, "Optimus, with all due respect, she and the other humans are in just as much danger here as anywhere. If they get underfoot they could go...squish."

"Then for the time being, we must watch where we step."

Suddenly a loud alarm started blaring through the silo, echoing off every wall and bouncing back to the inhabitants. The conscious humans covered their ears, while Tori merely flinched in her sleep. The bots were unaffected by the noise.

"What is that?" Jack had to shout over the alarm. Bumblebee started to make gestures, which Jack and Miko couldn't understand. Raf, on the other hand, could read him perfectly.

"It's a proximity sensor. Someone's up top."

Ratchet sighed, "it's Agent Fowler."

Jack looked confused. "I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?"

Optimus also had a look on his face that resembled annoyance. "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are...issues, it may be best if you did not meet him at this time."

The elevator containing a fuming Fowler started to open while the humans ran out of his line of sight. Cliffjumper picked up Tori and placed her bed near them.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three-hour traffic jam, and a particular note: numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car," he was enraged. "So, anything you want to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

Optimus spoke strongly, "we have the situation under control, Agent Fowler."

Fowler looked uncertain, "they're back aren't they?"

Tori was slowly starting to wake up. The familiar sound of Fowler's screaming seemed to do the job quite nicely. Especially when he was talking about cars. That almost always meant she was in trouble. But the colors were wrong. Her car wasn't yellow…

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet it much too valuable."

Planet? Tori shot awake. All the memories from earlier came rushing back to her in a tidal wave of information. The car chase, the fight, being kidnapped by that… thing, and finally her last attempt in desperation to get free- emitting an EMP that offlined the car's electrical systems and knocked her out.

She tried to gasp, but Jack covered her mouth before she could alert her mentor of the other humans' presence in the silo. He looked her in the eye as if to say 'you're fine, don't worry.'

Fowler spoke again, "then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

Optimus sighed but spoke again, "hear me, Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only, defense against the Decepticon threat."

Fowler scoffed, "says you."

Bulkhead stepped in now, trying his best to back up his leader. "Hey, fleshie. Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force," he picked up one of Ratchet's tools from the workbench and started to crush it in his fist, "and how much to use."

Ratchets eyes widened, "Bulkhead, I _needed_ that!"

"Enough!" Optimus stopped the two before the situation could get any more out of his control. He now spoke directly to Fowler, "military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Maybe you can condone widespread human casualties. I, however, cannot."

"The do us both a favor and handle this, Prime!" Fowler said as he walked back toward the elevator. He turned around once he was completely in and finished, "or I will." The elevator doors closed with that last comment and he was gone.

"Pretty big bearings," Bulkhead commented, then added "for a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead," Optimus said. "As he should be."

At this point, Tori was beginning to stand up. Miko walked over and bopped her on the back of the head. "What the hell?" Tori exclaimed, "what was that for?"

"For keeping secrets from me and Jack!" Miko said, angrily.

"What was I supposed to tell you?" Tori asked, "I couldn't just say in the middle of the cafeteria, 'oh and by the way, I have bleach white hair because I'm a fraggin' technopath and need something from which to pull my power!'"

Miko opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't put the words together to say it. Instead Optimus spoke.

"Victoria, it would seem that the Decepticons have targeted you. Whether that be because of your affiliation with us or because of your abilities, we aren't sure, but in order to keep you and your friends safe, we will have to keep watch over you four until further notice."

Victoria closed her eyes and held up her hand, "I have three questions to which I need answers: Who are the Decepticons, who are you, and where am I?"

Cliffjumper was the next to speak, "I've already told you, we're the good guys. We are Autonomous Robotic Lifeforms from the planet Cybertron. Call us Autobots for short. The Decepticons are the guys that tried to kill you about a half hour ago. Currently you're in our base Ten minutes outside of Jasper. Now I've gotta question for you. How?"

"How what?"

"How do you do it? There aren't any humans on record with even a modicum of ability like you."

"You obviously haven't been in the right records. But you're right, I am the only one. As to how they work… I can access fifteen percent of my brain, unlike the usual ten, and that lets me convert the some of the ATP in my cells into electrical energy which I can then transfer to electronic objects through hand contact. That's why my hair and skin are so pale. I can take the melanin out of my both and convert that into ATP so that I don't use up all my energy. Sometimes I have to take so much that my eyes get paler, otherwise I would just pass out."

"Is that what happened earlier when the 'con got you?"

"Not really. I am also susceptible to things that are bad for electronics. So, I can hack a computer with a single touch, but if that computer has a virus, I'll end up on the receiving end of the same virus. So if I were to let out an EMP, not only would it turn off anything electrical within my range, it'll knock me out for the same amount of time- more if I'm tired."

Ratchet spoke up, "how is any of this possible?"

Tori laughed, "don't ask me, I'm just the anomaly. Everything I just told you was either out of personal experience or from hacking pentagon files."

Now it was Rafael's turn, "hacking? Into the pentagon? Can you show me!?"

Cliffjumper spoke again, "wait, but that doesn't explain how you sent three 'cons flying the other day."

"I'm not sure about that one either. Maybe it has something to do with electromagnets but I'm obviously not made of metal."

The computer beeped multiple times. Ratchet stared at it in confusion. "Blasted Earth tech. I'm getting a life signal, but it isn't one of ours.

"Decepticon?" asked Miko. Ratchet nodded.

"I don't know how it's appearing on our scanners, though. It's a vehicon… model number beta 2464421."

Cliffjumper jumped up and stared at the screen. "That's the one that got away from me yesterday. Same time I met electro-girl over there."

Arcee walked over, "a low-ranking 'con showing up on our radar without us tapping in on their's? How is that possible?"

"It isn't," was the straightforward reply. "Just another bug. The system's chock full of them."

"We should still investigate," Arcee said

Optimus nodded his head, "agreed."

Miko ran up to Optimus, "Hey!" He looked down at her. "What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet."

"Awww."

"Even me?" Tori came out from behind Jack. "There might be a fight. I could help."

Cliffjumper jumped in, "absolutely not. Kid, you just woke up from a tangle with two 'cons. Now calculate your odds of that happening with ten.

"That was a surprise attack!" Tori countered. "coming in without them knowing, we have the advantage!"

Ratchet spoke, "not with you." Tori face changed into a look of disgust.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Arcee stepped in, face right by Tori's, "it means you are a liability," she said with a loud voice. "You don't ever take liabilities with you onto enemy turf unless you absolutely have to."

Tori tried to reply, but Jack stopped her before her temper could get the best of her. "Let's not get into this fight ten minutes after meeting them, Tori," he said.

"Autobots," Optimus's voice boomed, "roll out." The swirling green vortex opened up and swallowed the five vehicles in a matter of seconds.


End file.
